Invader Zim Kink Meme Zim's ComputerxDib
by PekoponianDani
Summary: The Invader Zim Kink Meme demands it!... Also, I'm too lazy to crop it up into itsy bitsy pieces and post it there.


BEFORE YOU READ!!

Alright so I wrote this at school, exept for the last few sentances. Anyways, I thought the librarian was watching me with her snazzy librarian magic, so I started making it dirtier and dirtier, trying to get her to come tell me to stop... and then I realized she _wasn't _watching me and just kind of laughed ans svaed it~ lmao... Yes, I went too far overboard...  
ALSO... Most of the rape-tactic ideas I learned from my friend Ryan... cause his older brother has a duuuurty mind, and it rubbed off on his little brotha. XD... I HATE YOUR GUTS RYAN *shot*

...Anyways, this is for the Invader Zim Kink Meme, linked below... and well, I hope ANON likes it. :D...

.com/meme_

Oh one more thing.

SMUT & FLUFF!!

* * *

"Computer! Bring up the last video of the Dib-monster at Skool."

It complied easily and watched its master stare at it almost obsessively, glaring at it hatefully, also examining it for ways to get the Dib-human off his back.

Zim scrutinized it from every angle it seemed, and still nothing came to him. In an abrupt change of events, he had a revelation; how come he hadn't thought of asking this one before?

"...Computer! Analyse video feed; find the Dib-monsters weakness."

"My my, master, it took you forever to console me," he said in a bored tone and, sighing, started a fast internet sweep while Zim glared up at him, antennae laid back, looking like a provoked cat. "I'll tell you when I find something," the Computer mused and, growling, Zim stomped out.

The Computer sighed and let his conscience surf the internet as he went over the videos as Zim had so many times before, putting every detail into his lagging hard drive; age, physical descript., mental descript., popularity, maturity, grades–...

It wasn't so much a thought to the Computer as it was a simple realization (with the assistance of several websites).

It had taken it(him) quite a few hours to go through every single video, every photo, detail, every_thing_ that Zim had about the Dib-beast, but it had finally found his weakness.

"Sir," he said in his usual bored tone. "I have a weakness for the Dib-human."

"_Yes!_" Zim cried and turned to glare triumphantly up at his Computer, conscience now in the kitchen. "What is it!?"

"Puberty."

Zim faltered.

"...Puberty? What is this puberty?"

The Computer bit back a chuckle as well it could.

"When a human hits puberty, it is their time of... maturing. Physically speaking."

"Hmm... HMM... Hmm... Really?" If he had a hand, the Computer would have smacked his face.

"Yes, really," he said, exasperated, and he had a short realization that he would need a face to smack as well as a hand to smack it with.

"Then... How does this help Zim to defeat the Earth-boy?"

"I don't know," the Computer sighed. "You told me to get his weakness, I did."

"Then! Tell me how to use his weakness against him!"

The Computer sighed once again and retreated to the kitchen wall to contemplate his knew challenge. It didn't take long to find it. A beautiful little human search-engine called Google gave him quite a bit of information on how to get someone to stay away from another person when maturity is involved.

As well as a number of... examples.

"Results found," the Computer mused and Zim was practically jumping up and down, he was so eager.

"How!" Zim cried. "Tell Zim!!" He held his hands up and wiggled his fingers, like he might get a present. _Selfish,_ the Computer mused to itself.

"Traumatize him. Make him afraid of you, and he'll leave you alone."

Zim stopped and then glared at the Computer.

"You think Zim has not tried this!? The Dib-monster fears nothing of Irkens! He _returns_ to _stop_ the other human stink-beasts from being afraid! Computer, run a diagnostic. You're stupid."

The Computer sighed patiently, feeling like he was talking to a child.

"I mean with his weakness," the Computer said slowly. Now Zim faltered and started thinking about it.

"His weakness... Maturbity?"

"Maturity and puberty," the Computer corrected absently, playing a game of online ping-pong. Most of his explanation were done; time to slack off.

"How would Zim... _traumatize_ the Dib-beast with... _puberty?_" Zim demanded. "Show Zim!"

The Computer felt an evil grin creep across his impossible features as he put the game on hold and brought up several of the websites he himself had used as reference.

"Here you go, _master," _the Computer said, grinning, and put them all to play.

Not ten minutes later Zim was screaming at him to turn them off. Once he did, the Computer reeled them back, madly amused by Zim's reaction.

"How... can humans _do_ such a _disgusting_ thing!?" Zim reeled, eyes wide, antennae down. Now he looked like a _horrified_ cat. Also, the Computer noted, it was the first time Zim hadn't tagged "beast" or "stink monster" on the end of human.

"Those are the willing acts," the Computer mused, letting another screen roll out. "There are several other locations I have sited for how _you_ might trauma–"

"_NO!_" Zim screeched and the Computer felt something glass break in the lab. Great. "No, Zim will not do such a thing! It is... it is _unheard_ of!"

"Then you are doomed to be hunted and continuously defeated by a mere earthling," the Computer said, testing him, bringing him a game of spider solitaire.

"No!" Zim cried, and from his frantic look the Compuetr knew he was thinking. "Then... Ah! _YOU!_"

Now it was the Computer's turn to falter.

"Me?"

"Yes." Zim cried, pacing now, a big grin on his face. "Yes! _You_ shall do it. You have many... replacements for those.... _attachments_ those humans had! You will do it... and Zim will take a vacation! Yes, Zim will take a vacation elsewhere, with the Gir... And _you_ shall take care of the Dib-beast!"

Although the Computer had been prepared to refuse, he felt his consciousness drift back to the websites he had explored. Of course, he was naturally (if that phrase could he used in his case) sadistic. And to traumatize his stupid masters rival, pain _would_ be involved...

Also, he would be gaining first-hand experience in the human anatomy, no?

"Alright, _sir_," the Computer cut Zim off, who had been ranting. "I will prepare your bags."

"Yes!" Zim cried and started dashing around, gathering his stuff. "Zim shall go!"

_Yes you shall,_ the Computer thought maliciously. _And I will be all alone..._

Dib yawned in class and let his head fall to his desk. Zim wasn't there today, so there was no reason to keep it up. Especially since the bell was going to ring any momen--

RING. RING. RING.

Dib rolled his eyes and stood up, letting himself get swept down the crowd and outside, breaking away and stumbling out onto the grass.

"Haha. _Geek_," Torque laughed and shoved his shoulder, making him sprawl out on the grass. He glared at the ground and pushed himself into a kneeling position with a small sigh.

_Bleep-blip... bleep-blip..._

He blinked at the cute tune and glanced around, seeing a small cell phone on the ground next to him. "... Who's phone is that?" he asked aloud and, when nobody acknowledged him, he leaned over and grabbed it, flipping the case open.

_Go to Zim's base, Dib- I'm a friend_

_-Anonymous_

Dib blinked in shock and looked around, maybe for a stray eye that could give away this _ally. _Nobody was looking at him. He stood up slowly and looked at the message again. Another one came up and startled him, making him close the first and pull up the new one;

_Hurry!_

He took off after that, headed towards Zim's base.

_I'm inside- Zim is gone. Hurry!_

The Computer snickered as his plotting. He shifted a queen to a king in solitaire and paid attention to the front doors, waiting for his prey to fall into the elusive trap. So easy, it had been.

Ah, here...

Dib walked up the walkway hesitantly, eyeing the gnomes and flamingoes, seeming relieved when they didn't attack. How gullible he was, the Computer mused to himself.

"Hello?" Dib called, knocking on the door.

"_Come in! Hurry!"_ He'd programmed a new voice program for this; convenient little gadget. He could sound like a girl, boy, old man, old woman... anything in between! Even a silly idea of what humans thought robots and aliens sounded like.

"Where are you?" Dib called, slipping into the house. All the lights were off, and he shifted uneasily. What if it were a trap from Zim...?

"Here," a familiar voice intoned and the door slammed shut. He cried out in surprise and whirled around, seeing the door shut tightly behind him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, whirling around, looking suspicious and... was that a touch of fear?

The Computer grinned; he hoped is was. Even so, there would be quite a lot soon enough.

"You don't recognize me?" he said, faking sounding hurt. "Why... I'm what you are standing in right now."

"Zim's house?" Dib asked dubiously, blinking. "His computer!" he cried suddenly, realization dawning on him. _Technology!_ "Let me go!" he shouted, backing into the door and trying the knob; locked. He whirled around and looked around uneasily. "Where's Zim!?"

"Vacation," the Computer said, amused by the itch of fear in Dib's eyes. It would grow soon...

"Then... what do you want?" Dib glanced around, the fear ebbing just a bit. The Computer smirked. Let him think it would be okay... It would get so much better soon.

"My master told me to make sure you never interfere with another of his plans," the Computer said and Dib stiffened. "Of course, we can't kill you. I ruled that out." Dib relaxed a bit.

A _bit._

"So, I thought, why not let him stay away _himself?_"

"I won't!" Dib shouted, glaring. "I won't let Zim destroy Earth!"

"Of course you think that now..." Dib let uncertainty flash across his features. "But of course Zim didn't just expect you to roll over and comply if I asked politely... right?" Oh, was he ever having fun.

"What are you going to do?" Dib asked uneasily. He saw flashes of autopsies with himself instead of Zim, or maybe even sick alien tests... He shuddered.

"Why, it would be so much easier to show you," the Computer said and five claw-tipped cables lashed out, each about two inches in circumference, silver in colour with grey lines to mark where it bent like a payphone-cord.

"Guh!" Dib jumped to the side to avoid getting grabbed by them, though failed. One managed to latch onto his right wrist, wrenching him back with a startled cry and quickly wrapping tightly around his wrist. The others found their targets, wrapping around his ankles and free wrist. The fifth one rose in front of him, swaying like a snake might before darting back into the shadows. It had been for support.

Dib had felt sick when it rose in front of him, picturing it trying to rip his heart out, but it thankfully fled. "What are you doing!?" he called, struggling to pull his wrists back to his body only to have them snapped right back out. "Hey!"

"You've hit puberty, right, Dib?" the Computer continued maliciously and Dib felt a pang of embarrassment.

"Wh-what?" he stammered. "What does that have to do with–"

"Quite near everything," the Computer said, grinning wickedly as Dib looked meekly up at him.

"What...?"

"Now..."

The claws in the cables vanished, merely twined around his wrists now like snakes. They slid up his arms a bit to get better grips before a fifth appeared again, claws still spread. It lashed out and Dib cringed away from it as he sank its claws into his t-shirt. He looked down as it tore the shirt away from his body, making him gasp in surprise. A draft hit his chest and he shivered.

"Hey!" he called, a little distracted to piece things together. He heard a tearing sound before his coat fell to a heap from his back and he craned his neck around, trying to see. "_Hey!"_

"Shut up," the Computer said, snickering; it really _was_ going to have fun with this to the fullest. Those videos on the Earth internet _were_ quite... entertaining. Now to make one of his own.

He had been sure to set up several cam-corders and set them on record. If it didn't traumatize the human enough, he could simply hand these off to Zim has blackmail opportunities.

"Hey, wait, stop!" Dib's cried brought him back to reality as he slid a claw down the boy's pants, leaning tears before they fluttered to the floor. Dib's face was bright red now as he started pulling at his legs, trying to shut them. "What are you _doing!?_"

"It's something that Earth is famous for," the Computer mused. "I haven't seen so much entertainment in such a long time. Your internet truly does hold a lot of... interesting qualities."

"Internet, what!?" Dib was confused and embarrassed, still not thinking of putting two and two together. "What are you _talking_ about!?"

"Rape." Dib paled.

"_WHAT!?_" He started jerking desperately, struggling to pull his legs together. "ZIM!! _You're crazy, stop!"_

"But the fun has of yet to begin," the Computer grinned widely, a grin that would make any crocodile green with envy (so to speak). He let a cord drift up and Dib swallowed thickly, suddenly silenced. "Nothing to say, Dib?" The human was silent, staring with sick fascination at the tube swaying in front of him. Finally and slipped out of his vision and he gave a low cry, starting to pull at his wrists again. It slid into his boxers ((yes, let us say he's wearing boxers and not tidie-widies like everyone believes him to)), vanishing up the short leg before pausing in the darkness. A simple switch of night-vision and the Computer could see all there was to see.

Which, really, wasn't much.

"That's sad," the Computer said and Dib flushed angrily, looking terrified at the same time.

"Stop then!" he shouted useless. The Computer's laugh filled his head as the tube drifted closer until, finally, touching his member lightly, making him gasp and jerk back to no avail. The Computer grinned quietly and rubbed its tube up and down his shaft. Dib leaned his head back and bit his tongue hard, shutting his eyes tightly. His restrains moved the position so he was on a slant, almost horizontal, and it was just a bit more comfortable... just a bit.

What, without the whole being raped part.

"Please stop," he said shakily, trying to keep his composure and failing, little drips of sweat sliding down his head. He was red in the face still, but now for a different reason; this damned machine was giving him an erection.

"And why would I do that?" he mused before giving the arousal a teasing flick. Dib winced but a choked moan rolled out of his throat. He bit it back too late and the Computer laughed.

"You're sick," Dib choked out, shutting his eyes tightly. And even as the words escaped him...

He wished the useless Computer would take his shaft in a tight grasp and at least fucking _pump_ it... Not these stupid teasing little touches and flicks... It was infuriating!

"Is that really what you think?" the Computer grinned and Dib flinched. How did it know!!? "Come on, Dib. I'm a Computer; I have access to all internet files... I can tell you're enjoying this."

"My _body_ is!" Dib cried desperately, though his emotions were clashing. "I'm not!"

"You will," the Computer threatened, and even with the simple words, Dib was scared.

The Computer grinned inside, loving how cruel he could sound. And be... He let a new tube, unseen to the human, drift up behind him, sliding up his short's leg and slipping behind him, swaying temptingly near his behind.

"What are you doing?" Dib demanded suddenly, looking terrified again. "Hey! What's..." He was too embarrassed to say it.

The Computer was silent now, knowing that would make the human even more afraid, and let the tip of the tube prod against the human's normally exit-only hole. Dib stiffened and opened his mouth to scream. The Computer jumped at the chance and stopped it with a new toy.

Dib's eyes widened and he gave a muffled shout of shock, crossing his eyes to see what was wrong.

A bright red ball-gag was wrapped around his head, being clasped behind him just as he registered this. He screamed past it in shock and fear now, struggling against his everlasting binds.

The Computer relished at the sight of Dib's fear, almost feeling alive with the emotions his information was feeding him. Ah, but if only he _could_ be alive. This would be much more enjoyable...

_But,_ he mused, _I could just make it hurt more... and then it would be the same amount of pleasure as before. For me,_ he added to himself and barked a laugh. Dib didn't like that laugh.

The tube narrowed at the tip so the hole at its end shut and, slowly, it pressed his thin head into Dib's aft. He shut his eyes tightly in pain, stiffening, his body convulsing with the intrusion.

_Stop!_ He tried to scream, but all that escaped were muffled cries. Pain welled behind him and he clenched his fists tightly, his body shaking with the foreign feeling. The Computer grinned widely and pushed the tube deeper, still fondling with Dib's now fully-erect member. His glasses fogged a few moments before little streams of salty water dripped down his flushed cheeks and, in a sense, it was a wonder they didn't evaporate at the contact of the hot flesh.

"Oh, is Dib crying?" he spoke finally, giggling like a mad child. Dib mumbled weakly past the gag, trying to pull his arms free. The Computer grinned wickedly before abruptly thrusting the rest of the tube inside the Dib's aft, jarring his prostate before stopping within. Dib's cry was sharp but muffled by the gag, the tears coming more freely now. "Why, look at that... he _is..._" He laughed again. Dib choked back a low sob of pain.

The Computer smiled a bit wickedly before letting his mind wander through the internet for ways to have more fun. Ah, what a beautiful thing this internet was. Here!

He scanned the information before clicking a simple link and following it. He heard a muffled protest and let his consciousness return to the present, where he had left Dib for about five minutes. His system really _was_ lagging lately... oh well.

"I'm sorry, Dib," he said, not at all. He let the tube within him pull out, almost all the way, before thrusting back in, making Dib arch his back and cry out into the gag. The Computer grinned and let the tube set a moderate pace, wrapping some coils around the boy's member and pumping that, too. Dib moaned loudly with each pump and gave low cries with the thrusts, his mind clashing wether or not it felt good or bad.

The Computer returned to the internet and scanned the information again, absorbing each word and savouring every video. How fun this could be...

He was mildly surprised to see he had been gone thirty minutes when he finally found something that peaked his interest quite a bit.

He drifted back to the living room, where Dib was crying out sharply with each thrust, his entire body jumping with the motion. When the Computer checked its coils, it laughed to see they were wet with a sticky white substance.

"Enjoy that part, did we?" he grinned and Dib turned his head away, eyes shut tightly, ashamed. He cried out when the chord thrust in behind him again and had a brief thought; _what if it never stops?_ He felt a pang of panic at that before he felt the gag being removed.

"Please!" he shouted, his voice hoarse. "Please, let me–"

A chord thrust into his mouth and he shut his eyes tightly, choking when it went down his throat a bit before pulling out. The Computer laughed and started thrusting the chord in and out of Dib's mouth, making him gag painfully when he forced it down his throat sometimes. What fun, what _fun!_

He finally moved on to his next game; the one that had come to him when reading online. He let the tube inside of Dib slow a bit, letting a new chord trail up his leg. Dib started shaking his head, tears streaming down his cheeks as the metal cable thrust in and out of his mouth, cutting off almost all sounds. The Computer grinned and let the chord slide up before coming to the occupied area of Dib's behind, snickering faintly. He let the chord wriggle its way inside of Dib, making the boy give sharp, choking cries of pain. The tube started thrusting again, the second one also pumping in and out in an exact opposite motion, replacing the first when it thrust out and letting it replace the second one when the first went in deep.

"How's it like, Dib?" the Computer taunted to the sobbing boy. "Are you going to stay away from my master _now?_ Huh?" Dib tried to nod, but the feeling of being constantly filled from behind clouded his mind too much. _Please!_ he tried to cry uselessly.

The Computer grinned and slowly let the machines stop pounding the boy. Dib fell limp in his grasp, breathing hard around the now-still chord, face flushed and wet with tears.

"Oh, it isn't done, silly Dib!" the Computer said merrily and Dib moaned pitifully in despair. How much more did he have to go through? He wanted so badly just to say it... he _would_ stay away from Zim, he would _run_ away from Zim if he ever saw him after this!

The Computer laughed again and let the tubes inside of Dib open a bit at the tips, their hollow insides opening again. There was a pause as the liquids he had ready slid down the tubes before leaking into Dib's aft. The pressure increased until the tubes, now revealed as multi-purpose hoses, started to thrash wildly with the speed of the liquids inside, making Dib cry out around his new gag, jerking from side to side. The warm liquids pounded against his prostate, sending explosive amounts of pain and pleasure into his head. It was so weird, to say this felt _good_, but it did a bit.

The Computer let a small suction-like machine drift up before covering the area around the tubes, blocking any air from going in or out. Once the liquid filled Dib to his rim he grimaced at the strange pain filling him before giving a choked cry. The liquid continued to come, pounding against that spot inside of him, making sparks of pleasure go off behind his eyes, but there was that odd feeling of... of _stretching._ What was happening...?

Abruptly, the pleasure dimmed to the pain and he started crying out, jerking at his arms and legs. Without a place to escape, the liquid merely pushed against the walls it was placed, _making_ room for itself. Dib started jerking frantically, tears streaming down his cheeks once more, while the Computer laughed loudly. What a genius a computer could be, when it wanted.

It felt like a balloon inflating inside of him, with the water pressure rising, and Dib started to scream out around his gag which, abruptly, started thrusting in and out of his throat, making him choke in pain. How much more could he take?

Leaving the tubes to slam warm water against Dib's prostate, he slid a new tentacle inside of the boy's aft, letting some water escape before the tube took up the space it had used. He snickered evilly before pulling the suction away. The water came out in a fast stream, making Dib moan loudly in relief, trembling. The Computer hardly waited before letting the new tube pulse inside of Dib, starting to thrust in and out of him. Shutting his eyes tightly, Dib gave short cries of pain with each one.

Finally deciding that the gag was done, the Computer slid it out of Dib's mouth, letting the loud cries of pain and, there it was again, pleasure, get louder.

"Now, Dib, Dib, Dib," he said, grinning. "Are you going to leave Zim alone?"

"Y-y-y-yes!" Dib cried, wrenching at his wrists. "L-let me g-go!"

"Hmm... Soon, but not yet," the Computer said, chuckling darkly. Dib groaned in dismay. "One last thing..."

His mission accomplished, the Computer decided to amuse himself with another... game.

He let the tube slow behind Dib until he let it slide out, making Dib moan shakily in relief.

"One last question, Dib. But you have to answer truthfully… Or I'll keep you even _longer_." Dib felt a pang of panic at the thought of that. He nodded his head, eyes wide.

"Y-yeah… wh-what?..."

"Did you… in the _least…_ _enjoy_ it?"

Dib opened his mouth to shout a deject before the Computer cut him off; "remember. The truth… or else." Dib snapped his mouth shut. He knew… well, _sort of _knew… that he'd… maybe… a little…

… "Y… yes," he choked out, looking down in shame. "I… A little…."

The Computer laughed a bit and let the cables drop him. He landed in a crouch, hardly able to catch himself in the abrupt freedom. The Computer dropped a blanket over him before snickering.

"Go then," he said. "You ruined my fun. Get out before I change my mind."

Without giving his appearance even a second thought, Dib raced out with the blanket wrapped tightly around himself.

The Computer chuckled a bit and shut the door behind the fleeing boy, pulling up the now-saved videos of his fun with the human and sat back (not in the literal sense) to watch it… and consider posting it on this human internet.

* * *

I always thought of that computer as a sadistic silly bitch. XD... I don't know why. :3 He also believes Zim is an idiot. :D... Anyways, hope you enjoyed my smut.

Ryan: REMEMBER KIDS, MAKE SURE TO PURCHASE A PLASTIC KEYBOARD COVER TO KEEP YOUR PARENTS FROM KNOW WHAT EXACTLY YOU ARE READING  
Dani: *shoots Ryan* GET OUT OF HERE  
Ryan: DX... ONLY $6.7--  
Dani: *BAZOOKA*  
Ryan: *bazooka'd*

And now that that is over... Guh he's getting into my cookies D8 HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!


End file.
